Report 440
Report #440 Skillset: Runes Skill: DeathProphesy Org: Hartstone Status: Completed Aug 2010 Furies' Decision: DeathProphesy will now require the same 5 slings but only 3/5 afflictions needs to be on the target at the last moment. Problem: DeathProphesy requires the runist to afflict the target with a set of 5 random runes, and then hit with an Othala rune before the target has cured any of the afflictions. With fling being on 4 second balance, this essentially means the target's curing must be locked up for at least 24-26 seconds to pull off. Even a saplocked target who saw DeathProphecy coming could likely cure one affliction and stop it. I can't really imagine a reasonable situation where DeathProphesy would be possible without a quicker kill method being available. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change it to 3 random afflictions plus the final othala rune. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change DeathProphesy into a standard 10-12 second timed instant kill. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Add a new syntax to DeathProphecy that's used instead of normal flinging, that doesn't afflict and has a 2 second balance. Place a time limit of 3 seconds after each rune is shown so that the runist has 1 second after balance to get off the next rune or the prophecy fails. Player Comments: ---on 8/11 @ 08:19 writes: Solution 3 would need a longer time limit, else any race with a slowed balance won't be able to use perform it, not to mention any hindering at all would stop it from working. That's not counting lag, either. ---on 8/11 @ 14:25 writes: Hindering stopping it was sort of the point, was trying to make it sort of parallel to timed instants while still being a little different. Though I suppose that time might be rather tight, hadn't considered lag or slow races, but also don't want it too long or I think it would be rather OP. ---on 8/13 @ 00:20 writes: Of the three, solution one seems the best to make this skill plausible. ---on 8/13 @ 08:39 writes: What if it stayed as is with the pictures, but instead of the requirement of all afflictions staying on the victim at the end, make the final othala start a timed insta, perhaps 8 seconds to reflect the extended setup? Kind of like how Astrology Meteor's mechanism works - but instead of spheres, you have the initial set of 5 (?), and instead of meteor, have insta. ---on 8/15 @ 02:35 writes: It would need some kind of shortish time limit for the othala, Raeri, or the runist could just set up the first 5 right away, and then go for the final one at his leisure later on in the fight. Meteor at least requires a zodiac circle, and isn't a guaranteed kill. Agree with Narynth that solution 1 likely the simplest and best route, I just like suggesting and discussing alternatives. ---on 8/26 @ 17:42 writes: I'm pretty unfamiliar with this skill. Is it true that there's a chance to get freebie runes like rad/haegl that don't afflict but still count toward the kill? ---on 8/28 @ 11:58 writes: I believe that chance was removed shortly after the skill was put in, from what I've read ---on 8/29 @ 17:12 writes: In that case I agree with solution 1, but you should still have to sling 5 runes. That is, you sling 5, and then if 3/5 of those afflictions are on them when you sling othala, it insta's ---on 8/29 @ 17:14 writes: Could also make it knock out 33% and 66% of health for 1 and 2 afflictions, if you don't pull off the 3.